Rain
by GirlWithTheHat
Summary: One rainy night finds Hikari and Takeru alone, and they confess their love for each other. Takari.


Rain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, I'd make the entire thing TK oriented. That is all.  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this for my friend Susan who said that there were no good Takaris on FF.net, so I told her I'd write one. It turned out a lot better then I thought it would. For example, in the first version, everyone died. So this is a big step up. I'm not really a big fan of the Kari/Tk love thing, but there's a first time for everything. Also, this is the first time I used the non-english names, so if I spelled it wrong just tell me and I'll take note. But don't expect me to change it because I'm lazy.  
  
Now Susan, enjoy this you ... Takari... loving... cat licking....gah.  
  
"Mmmn..." Hikari moaned slowly and rubbed her eyes gently. She looked around her room. She looked outside. It was raining pretty hard. Suddenly, she felt homesick. It was hard to stay in a condominium even though it was nice. She missed everything back home. She could remember how much she cried when she said goodbye. It was hard being all grown-up. A single tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away.   
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Someone was at the door.   
  
She walked to the door and slightly opened it, not removing the chain that fastened itself to the lock on the doorpost. She was surprised to see a recognizable young man standing at her doorstep.   
  
"Takeru!" she gasped, closing the door so she could remove the chain to swing the door wide open and let him in.   
  
"You're dripping wet, what happened to you?"   
  
"Soaked." he answered flatly as he watched Hikari run off to get a towel, "It started raining outside and I had no other place to go but here." Then he looked down and started removing his shoes and socks. "Your carpet's getting wet. I don't think I should've came here."   
  
"It's okay, I can clean it up." Hikari lead him to a chair to sit down. She covered his head with a towel and started shaking his hair dey , saying, "What brings you here anyway, Takeru?"   
  
He doesn't answer and keeps quiet as Hikari started removing his jacket that was also soaked through with rain. She paused for a second, noticing how Takeru's chest had grown and matured.   
  
"Hikari..." Takeru's hand came up and she gasped a little louder as she found herself sitting on his right leg. He had brushed the towel away now and was looking straight at her.   
  
"The only reason why I came all the way here is to see you." he whispered softly, "I miss you."   
  
Then he started massaging her temples with his fingers that were so gentle. Hikari moaned loving the way he did it. His face was close to hers and she could feel his warm breath. She moaned again as she felt him placing gentle kisses on her cheek. Her fingers came to his hair and tangled themselves. Passion started to run over Takeru and Hikari's homesickness was all poured out as their lips met. Hikari's moaning became louder but he didn't seem to notice that.   
  
"Takeru..." She gasped breathlessly whenever their lips parted and all he could say was "I love you..." Hikari's arms went around his neck and he pulled her closer to him as he leaned on the chair slowly. Now Hikari really noticed how broad his chest and back had grown now.   
  
"Takeru..." she pushed herself away from him and he closed his eyes for a while. Hikari got up and Takeru did as well.   
  
"I love you." he whispered and put his arms around her waist. She hesitates a little before saying, "I love you, too." Then they start kissing each other again. Takeru released her and pushed her back so he was staring in her eyes, he whispered, "The digital world is safe, but I still have one last mission."   
  
"And that would be?'   
  
"I have promised and sworn to protect you and I have been fulfilling that up to now. I told myself that one day, I'll tell you I love you and make you mine forever - to be my bride if you want. I've been living for only one mission and my mission is you - I want to make you happy forever. Will you marry me?"   
  
"Promises." Hikari sighed and felt his arms around her, "I would like to wake up every morning in your arms. Yes, Takeru... I will."   
  
And then, the rain stopped. 


End file.
